In recent years, larger display devices have been required. For example, a television device for home use (also referred to as a TV or a television receiver), digital signage, and a public information display (PID) are given. Larger digital signage, PID, and the like can provide the increased amount of information, and attract more attention when used for advertisement or the like, so that the effectiveness of the advertisement is expected to be increased.
Examples of the display device include, typically, a light-emitting device including a light-emitting element such as an organic electroluminescent (EL) element or a light-emitting diode (LED), a liquid crystal display device, and an electronic paper performing display by an electrophoretic method or the like.
For example, in a basic structure of an organic EL element, a layer containing a light-emitting organic compound is provided between a pair of electrodes. By voltage application to this element, the light-emitting organic compound can emit light. A display device including such an organic EL element needs no backlight which is necessary for liquid crystal display devices and the like; therefore, thin, lightweight, high contrast, and low power consumption display devices can be obtained. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an example of a display device including an organic EL element.
Furthermore, Patent Document 2 discloses a flexible active matrix light-emitting device in which an organic EL element and a transistor serving as a switching element are provided over a film substrate.